Call centers are generally known. Call centers are typically used wherever an organization has occasion to handle a multitude of individual contacts with clients. Usually, the organization will hire a number of agents to interact with clients.
Contacts between the organization and clients may be handled under any of a number of different communication mediums. For example, contacts may be initiated through the public switch telephone network (PSTN) by a client calling a telephone number provided by the organization. Alternatively, the organization may place telephone calls to its clients. In either case, connection of the telephone call with an agent may be handled by an automatic call distributor (ACD).
Similarly, contacts with clients through the Internet may be handled by a host of a contact center. Contacts in this case may be handled under a voice format (e.g., VoIP) or under a text format (e.g., e-mail, chat, etc.).
Once a call is detected, the ACD may select an agent to handle the call. The agent may be selected based upon qualifications in handling the type of call involved, based upon experience with the client involved or based upon idle time. Once an agent is selected, the ACD may automatically route the call to a telephone of the selected agent.
As the contact is delivered to the agent, a host of the contact center may retrieve any records associated with previous contacts with the client and deliver those records to the selected agent as a screen pop at the same instant that the contact is delivered. If the host can determine a purpose of the call, the host may also display text on the terminal of the selected agent containing a message to be delivered to the client.